Little Surprises
by M306117
Summary: Following a drunken party, Twilight wakes up in her bed with Big Mac and with no recollection of what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own My Little Pony. It belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter One

The sun was just beginning to set as Twilight Sparkle trotted down the country lane that led to her destination of Sweet Apple Acres. She closed her eyes, coming to a brief stop, as she inhaled the smell of fresh apples and the trees of the orchards. It always brought a small smile to her face whenever she smelt it. The unicorn enjoyed the wondrous aroma for a few seconds longer then carried on towards the farmhouse. A few lights were on as she knocked politely on the door. From somewhere inside came the sound of approaching hooves. Not the small, frantic taps of Applebloom or the slow and barely audible shuffle of Granny Smith, but the measured and deliberate thuds of Big Macintosh. The door swung open to reveal the massive red Earth pony, still wearing his yoke, who nodded in greeting.

'Good evening Miss Twilight.'

'Good evening Big Macintosh. How are you?'

'Ah'm fine. And yourself?'

'Okay, thank you.' She looked past the stallion to see Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle trying to make something out of paper with little success.

'Can Ah help you with something, Miss Twilight?' Big Mac asked.

'Oh, yes. Pinkie needs some more cider for the party she's throwing and sent me to fetch some.' The stallion raised a single eyebrow.

'But AJ already took two cartfuls over earlier.' He looked over to where Ponyville was. 'And how come Miss Pinkie didn't send AJ to fetch more?'

'Well that's because she's part of the reason we're out of cider.' Twilight began to explain. 'Rainbow Dash dared her that she couldn't drink as much as she could and before we knew it they'd both drank down fourteen bottles each. Then the wrestling started.' Big Mac sighed at this and moved past the unicorn and into the barn.

'Ah told her before she left to keep her drinking to a minimum. Especially seeing she has to go to Appleloosa early tomorrow.' He dragged a sturdy looking wagon out then began filling it with more crates of cider. 'Ah hope she hasn't made too much of a mess wrestling Miss Rainbow Dash, has she?' Twilight levitated a few boxes over to the cart as well, earning a look of appreciation from the farmer.

'No, she's managed to avoid breaking anything so far.' Big Mac grunted as he placed one last crate in the cart before hooking himself into the harness.

'Ah see. But Ah doubt that will last.' He started pulling the wagon and it's cargo out of the farm and onto the track that led to Ponyville. Twilight fell in next to the stallion, having to trot to keep up with him.

'Why does Applejack need to visit Appleloosa tomorrow?'

'She's going to check on Bloomberg. Hard to believe it's been nearly two years since ya'll took him there.' Big Mac said.

'Has it really been two years?'

'Eeyup.' Twilight waited for the pony to say something else but it never came. That was one of the things she was divided on about Big Mac. She respected his work ethic, his loyalty to his family and how he treated all mares with care and consideration. But his stoic demeanour was at times charming or, in situation like this, annoying. She needed to be speaking with whoever she was around, even if it was on the importance of one spell over another. But Big Mac was content to keep quiet and let others do the talking.

'So, looking forward to next Applebuck Season?' She asked, in hopes talking about a familiar subject would get him to open up.

'Eeyup.' No such luck.

'Do you think Applejack will try to do it by herself again?'

'Nope.' Twilight sighed quietly in frustration. Maybe she should try a different tactic.

'What do you think of winter?'

'A bit cold for mah liking.' He walked a few paces further. 'What about you?'

'I like it.' Twilight responded without thinking. 'The snow looks so beautiful at night sometimes I wish it would never go away.' Big Mac gave her a curious look before looking away. He might have even said something but if he did, it was too quiet for the unicorn to pick up. She decided to give in and they walked the rest of the trip to Ponyville in silence. Eventually Sugarcube Corner came into view, a steady bass beat blasting out from inside. A single pony ran out to throw up in the streets and Twilight recognised it as Rainbow Dash. She immediately rushed over to see if her friend needed any help.

'Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?' She helped the Pegasus pony into a sitting position and offered a tissue to wipe her face.

'I'm fine, Twilight. Just got a little...' She threw up again. 'Carried away.' Big Mac walked over, taking his time, and knocked on the door to the party. It was instantly opened by Pinkie who dragged the stallion, cart as well, inside. The door opened again and this time Applejack stumbled out to throw up. Rainbow Dash let out a weak laugh.

'Hah. I'm not the only one who can't hold it back.' Applejack glared at her then gave a devious smirk.

'Yeah, but Ah'm not the one who came outside first.' Rainbow Dash grumbled.

'Well I'd already had some drinks before I even got to the party. So technically, I win.'

'You were drinking at four in the afternoon?' Twilight asked as she offered a tissue to Applejack.

'No. Well, maybe a few.' Her two friends looked at her. 'What? There was a Wonderbolts Derby and you know how I get when I'm watching those.' They did know what she was like. At the last one she'd watched with her friends, Rainbow Dash had drank an entire six pack of beer and began singing drunken songs about Sorin' and Spitfire. It was only after they had run out of alcohol and turned the Derby off did the Pegasus calm down. Eventually.

'Likely story.' Applejack shot back. 'Just because ya'll don't want to admit ya'll lost.'

'I didn't lose. Heck, I'll even take-' Before Rainbow Dash could finish her sentence a fresh wave of vomiting took over which in turn set off Applejack.

'Maybe you two should go see a doctor.' Twilight offered. 'You did drink a lot of cider and that's an awful lot of vomit to come out of one pony in a single go.' Both waved her off.

'Nah. I just need to sleep it off.' Rainbow Dash told her as she staggered to her hooves and tried to take flight. She managed to get above the unicorn and the Earth pony then dropped. 'Maybe I need to sleep it off on the ground.' Applejack made her way to her hooves and began walking to her farm, weaving from side to side.

'If ya'll want, ya can stop at the farm until ya feel sober enough to fly. Ah'm heading back now.' Twilight watched as her two friends made their way to the farm, laughing a little as they leant on each other for support. When they were lost to sight the unicorn returned to the party, immediately getting another bottle of cider as she joined Pinkie and Rarity in celebrating Cheerilee's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own My Little Pony. It belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter Two

Twilight slowly, very slowly, opened her eyes. The sun poured into them and she squeezed them shut again. Whilst Pinkie's parties were great on the night, the morning afterwards was often horrific. Twilight chided herself for thinking that. It wasn't her fault that the pink pony provided alcoholic drinks. It was her fault for drinking so many of them. She moaned in pain and tried to bury her head into her pillow. Only it wasn't her pillow. Her pillow smelled faintly of lilacs. This, whatever it was, smelled of dried sweat and faintly of apples. That raised alarm bells. Twilight then became of a heavy weight draped across her and the slow, steady breathing of a sleeping pony. Her eyes snapped open, throbbing at the intensity of the light, and took in her surroundings. Thankfully she was inside her bedroom at the library but she couldn't remember exactly how she got there. Then her eyes drifted down her body and to the red foreleg that was resting over her shoulder. Twilight shrieked and threw the leg off of her and dove to hide behind the bed. Her unknown companion let out a similar yelp and flailed about before landing with a thump on the other side of the bed. Breathing heavily, Twilight raised her head above the mattress and tried to catch a glimpse of the pony who had been sharing a bed with her. It was big and red.

'B-Big Macintosh?' the unicorn asked nervously. The form twitched a little at the name.

'Miss Twilight?' came the eventual reply. Twilight let out a small sigh of relief but more questions flooded into her mind. What had she done last night? Why was Big Mac in her house and more importantly, why had they been lying together? Pushing these aside, and a growing headache, she stood and walked to the prone stallion and helped him to his hooves. He looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes and his mane was a mess. Twilight reasoned she didn't look so good either. Big Mac clutched his head and swayed a little.

'Why am Ah in your library?'

'I was hoping you could tell me.' She sat down next to him, not trusting her legs. 'What was the last thing you remember about last night?' The stallion's face creased into a frown as he tried to recall it.

'Ah remember you coming to the farm asking for more cider and then accompanying me to the party. Then Ah distinctly remember Miss Pinkie dragging me inside and forcing me to stay.' His head twitched as he ran through last night. 'Then Ah began chatting with some of the other stallions and drinking cider. After that all Ah can remember is drinking more cider then walking this pony home and kissing her as we did.'

'The last thing I can clearly remember is talking with Pinkie and Rarity about Applejack and Rainbow Dash's drinking competition. Then it gets a little blurred but I think I started talking with this colt somehow and then,' She looked off into the distance as she tried to dredge up her recollection of last night. 'Then I think I asked that pony to walk me home. That wasn't you, was it?'

'Ah reckon it might be. Because Ah can remember this really pretty mare talking to me and then she pulled me away from the party and outside.' He closed his eyes and focused. 'Ah think- Ah think ya brought me home for some reason.' His eyes opened slowly.

'What?' Twilight asked.

'Ah think ya'll brought me here for a little party of our own.' He looked down at the floor, a hint of shame on his face.

'Party of ou-' Twilight backed away from the stallion, a look of disgust and outrage on her face. 'You mean that I took you into my home to do that?' She cried out in disgust. 'No way. I would never do something like that.' Big Mac lowered his head further. 'And I thought you respected mares, not treated them like- like that!'

'Ah don't. Not even drunk.' He raised his head a little. 'Ah would only do that if a mare asked me to, and only then if Ah liked them well enough.' His head lowered again when he saw the glare Twilight was giving him. 'Ah apologise if we did anything last night.'

'If? IF?' Twilight yelled. 'What makes you think we didn't sleep together?'

'Because as far as Ah know, waking up in the same bed as another pony doesn't mean they did anything.' Big Mac looked Twilight in the eye. 'And Ah wouldn't do anything to jeopardise mah friendship with any of mah sister's friends.'

'But how can you be so sure? We were both very drunk last night, it seems. So drunk I brought a stallion I barely know home. Who knows, maybe you're the same and all your respect for mares is forgotten.' Big Mac grew silent at this comment.

'No matter how drunken Ah get, Ah will never take advantage of a mare. Ya can take that to the bank.' He glared at the unicorn, his normally stoic face showing a hint of anger and hurt. 'And do ya'll feel like ya had sex?' Now it was Twilight's turn to grow silent.

'I-I wouldn't now. I've never been with a colt before. Ever.' Big Mac's face softened a little.

'Does anything feel hurt, or sore?' Twilight shrugged.

'Some parts do. Mostly my head but I'll wager that's a hangover.' She looked down. 'And between my legs feel a bit sore.' Her face fell. 'Is that normal for mares who've slept with a colt?'

'Sometimes, yes.' Big Mac sighed. 'Again, Ah'm sorry about what happened last night.' Twilight looked away and felt a tear begin to form. 'Are ya'll alright, Miss Twilight?'

'No.' She sniffed. 'I always thought I'd meet that special somepony who loves me for me and that we'd have a candle lit dinner and then he'd lead me to the bed. Then we'd hug under the covers before he made me his. And afterwards we'd just lie there saying how much we loved each other until drifting off to sleep in each other's hooves.' She lashed out and kicked the floor. 'But now it can't happen. I wanted my first time to be memorable, not a drunken fumble I can't remember.' Big Mac said nothing. Instead he stood and began heading for the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Twilight asked.

'Home. Ah reckon ya'll don't want me around after what happened.' She nodded and turned her back on him.

'You're right. I don't.' Big Mac paused at the head of the stairs.

'What are we going to say to everypony?'

'About?'

'Last night. AJ will have noticed Ah was missing, just like Applebloom would've done. And Ah know the chances are low but...' He trailed off.

'But?' Twilight asked, turning to face the stallion.

'But what if ya'll get pregnant? That would be mah child as well as yours.' Twilight felt her blood run cold. Pregnant? She might be carrying a foal? 'If that does happen, Ah'll try to support you as best Ah can.'

'What if I get rid of it?' Twilight blurted out. She immediately clamped her hooves over her mouth at the suggestion. A sad look played across Big Mac's face.

'Then Ah'd respect your wish. Whatever ya'll decide Ah'd respect it.' He continued down the stairs to leave Twilight alone. She reached out a hoof to the retreating stallion but withdrew it. Instead she tried to process the idea of her being a mother. Part of her was overjoyed at the possibility. The thought of having a foal and a family of her own had always been one of her dreams. But then she shrank back from the idea. If she did become pregnant, it was from a drunken night she didn't remember with a pony she hardly knew. Not from a coltfriend or a husband after months of planning and preparing for. She curled up into a ball on the floor and rocked back and forth, hoping she was and wasn't pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own My Little Pony. It belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter Three

Lead. That's what her stomach felt like. Lead. As did her hooves as she walked back from the hospital. She was still going over the conversation in her head but it never changed.

_The test was positive, Miss Sparkle. I can assure you it was. _Twilight took a retest but it was the same. She was pregnant with Big Macintosh's child. Pregnant after a drunken one night stand she didn't even remember. She was pregnant. The unicorn barely recognised where she was going, letting her leaden hooves take her anywhere. She didn't care. Instead her mind was running over the various reactions her friends might have when they learned she was expecting a foal. They would be overjoyed at first, especially Pinkie, but what about when they learned it was by accident whilst she was very drunk? Applejack would probably give her brother the talking to of a lifetime whilst the others would give varying degrees of support. Pinkie and Fluttershy would still be happy she was having a foal whilst Rarity and Rainbow Dash would think less of her for actually taking a stallion home for the express purpose of sleeping with them. She sighed as she reached the front door to her library, opening it to find Spike hard at work cleaning something. Twilight didn't notice, automatically saying hello to her assistant as she went upstairs to her bed. But she didn't go to sleep. Instead the mare just lay there on her side, worrying. She barely noticed Spike come upstairs and sit next to her.

'Are you okay Twilight? This is like the fifth time this week that you've just lain here holding your stomach.' He placed a claw on her shoulder. 'If something's bothering you, tell me.'

'I'm fine Spike, just,' She trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. 'Just tired.' Her words sounded hollow. She wasn't alright. And Twilight had to tell Big Mac. He was the father after all.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' Spike offered.

'No. I'll be fine after a while. I just need some time.' The claw was removed.

'Okay Twilight. But if you do need anything, you only have to ask.' Spike jumped off the bed and went back downstairs. Fortunately the young dragon had been in Canterlot when the unicorn had brought Big Mac home. Or was it unfortunate? If he'd been at home he could have stopped them. Hopefully. Twilight closed her eyes and let a lone hoof trail over her stomach, feeling for where the foal should be. How long would it be before she began feeling the side effects of carrying it? How long before it became noticeable? She opened her eyes. When should she tell the father? Soon? Later? Now? Twilight hadn't seen Big Mac since that night, or barely talked to Applejack. Hay, she had avoided most of her friends for the past week, saying she wasn't feeling too well which wasn't, technically, a lie. But it was her head that had been feeling ill. Worried thoughts about her future had occupied every waking moment and had made her lose focus. Yet there was one worry she could get rid of right now.

'Spike, I'm going out.' Twilight said as she got to her hooves and marched down the stairs and outside. Spike tried to protest, saying that she wasn't feeling too well and had only just gotten in but his cries fell upon deaf ears. He sighed and went back to cleaning.

The unicorn marched with purpose down the track to Sweet Apple Acres, hoping to catch a glance of the stallion she needed to see. With any luck he would out tending to the trees or working in the barn, but most importantly alone. Twilight scanned the orchards and saw the red Earth pony all alone. She hopped the fence and walked up to him. He was bucking apples when she arrived which stopped as soon as he saw her.

'Miss Twilight.' He dipped his head a little.

'Big Macintosh.' Twilight's earlier resolve had begun to falter slightly. What would she say afterwards?

'Ah suppose ya'll have some news about what happened between us?' The farmer pony shifted his usual sprig of wheat from one side of his mouth to the other.

'Y-yes. I do.' Twilight looked down and scuffed the ground with a hoof. 'I'm pregnant.' She looked up, expecting to see a degree of happiness in Big Mac's face. Instead it was his usual stoic demeanour, if not a little sad.

'Ah see. What do you plan on doing about it?'

'What do you mean?' Twilight asked.

'Will ya keep it or get rid of it?' Big Mac sat down, the apple trees forgotten.

'I don't know. Part of me wants to keep it and have a family but...' She trailed off.

'Ya'll wanted to have a coltfriend or husband beforehand.' He hung his head. 'Ah apologise for taking that away from ya.' Twilight joined the red pony in sitting on the floor.

'Don't be. We were both drunk and neither of us thought to take any precautions.' She drew her hoof across a few leaves in the dirt. 'So what do we do now?'

'Ah don't know. But whatever decision ya'll make, Ah'll respect it.'

'Don't you want to have an opinion in what happens to your foal?' Big Mac shook his head.

'It was because of me that ya'll got into this mess. If Ah had just told Miss Pinkie Ah didn't want to stay at the party ya wouldn't have been able to take me to your home and we wouldn't have slept with each other. Ah don't really deserve to have an opinion.'

'But you do. This is your foal just as much as it is mine.' Twilight pulled Big Mac's face up. 'And _we_ will discuss what _we _are going to do about it. So, what do you think we should do?'

'Honestly?' Big Mac asked. Twilight nodded. 'Ah say keep it.'

'What about us?' She leaned against the stallion and closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of sweat and apples. 'And what do we tell the others?'

'The truth, Ah guess.' Big Mac shifted a little, not entirely comfortable with the intimacy Twilight was showing but equally he didn't mind it. 'But what do you mean by us?'

'Our family. I want the baby to have some kind of a father figure in it's life. But how do you explain to a foal that mommy and daddy didn't plan on having you? Or why mommy and daddy live apart from each other?' Twilight sighed but didn't move from Big Mac's shoulder.

'Ah don't know. But Ah know that Ah can give a little bit of money each week towards looking after the foal.'

'You don't have to do that.'

'Ah do. If Ah'm not going to be there as a father figure Ah have to help take care of the foal somehow. Providing some of it's things is the least Ah can do.' Twilight removed her head and sat up straight, looking Big Mac in the eye.

'What if we gave being an actual family a try? You know, you and me going out and being a couple.' She resumed her earlier position but kept her eyes open. Twilight found the shoulder to be surprisingly comfortable despite the muscles it contained. Big Mac was quiet as he mulled the offer over. 'I do like you, Big Mac. I doubt I would have taken you away from the party if I didn't.' The stallion let out a low laugh.

'Ah reckon if it had been any other mare who asked me to take them home Ah would have just walked them home, not even kiss them. Definitely not take them to bed.' Twilight closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

'Does that mean that you like me back?'

'Eeyup.'

'Why?'

'Ah think ya'll are one of the prettiest mares Ah ever saw, especially in the moonlight. That and from what AJ says about you, Ah get the impression ya'll are about as smart as ya are pretty, but modest and humble about it. Ah like that in a mare.' Now Twilight laughed.

'I guess you wouldn't like Trixie then.'

'Who?'

'Oh, just somepony who came to Ponyville a few years ago. She wasn't nice.' They sat for what felt like hours, thinking over what family life with each other and a foal might be. Eventually the silence was broken by Big Mac.

'Miss Twilight, what-' The unicorn shushed him gently.

'We're a couple now, Big Mac. You don't have to call me Miss anymore. Twilight or Twi will do.'

'Okay, uh, Twilight. What do we tell everypony now? Do we tell them we're a couple or do we keep it quiet?'

'I don't mind either way.' She yawned. 'But maybe we should tell them soon. It won't be long before the foal begins to show and they can guess for themselves.'

'Alright Twi. Say sometime next week?' She nodded.

'That sounds fine. Now,' She stood and stretched. 'I don't suppose you could walk your marefriend home, could you?' Big Mac smiled and stood, liking the concept of being in a relationship with the unicorn.

'What kind of coltfriend would Ah be if Ah said no?'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own My Little Pony. It belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter Four

Dawn came and filled the library with dull glow and slowly woke up a unicorn mare. She groaned a little and rolled away from the light, wrapping her hooves round a massive stallion and pulled him close. He responded in kind and draped a foreleg over her. She sighed and buried her head into his chest.

'Good morning Twi.' Came the usual welcome from her coltfriend. She said nothing in response, instead reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. Her usual welcome. He kissed back and let his hoof absently drift to her stomach, feeling for the small bulge that was their child. She giggled at the touch as it tickled her.

'Ah see you're feeling fine.' Twilight nodded and let her hoof join his, guiding it to the one place it never found on the first try. She heard the usual sharp intake of breath as it crested the small lump. No matter how many times they woke up and did this Big Mac always reacted the exact same way. Twilight could even picture the smile on the Earth pony's face.

'Why can you never find it no matter how many times you try?' Twilight asked eventually.

'Maybe Ah like tickling ya. Ah love that little laugh ya'll get when Ah do.' As if to emphasise his point, Big Mac trailed his hoof in circles along Twilight's stomach. Despite her best efforts, a series of small laughs escaped. Satisfied, Big Mac led his hoof back to the foal. 'See? Ah can find our kid by mahself. Ah'm a big pony now.' Twilight laughed.

'Yes, you are.' Big Mac took his hoof away and wrapped it back round his marefriend's back. It had been three weeks since they'd announced their relationship to the others and two since they'd told them about the foal. Applejack had insisted Big Mac should stay with Twilight at the library, saying he could make it down to the farm with plenty of time to complete his chores. They'd both readily agreed and had shared a bed ever since, waking up in the same way each morning. Twilight loved it and she was sure Big Mac did as well.

'What are ya planning to do today, Twi?' Big Mac asked as they lay there.

'Oh, go to Sugarcube Corner and help Pinkie with an order of cakes. Then Rarity needs my help designing some new dresses for expectant mothers. And when that's all done she's taking me and Fluttershy to the spa for the afternoon.'

'So about usual.' She nodded.

'What about you?'

'Ah was going to inspect the west orchard then help Caramel with some fencing on his farm. Afterwards Ah might head on over to the school and pick up Applebloom and her friends.'

'Sounds fun. But there is one problem with that.' Twilight said.

'And that would be?'

'You need to let go of me and actually get up.'

'Eeyup.' He sighed and slowly released Twilight, something they both hated doing in the early morning. She gave him a quick kiss before making her way out of bed and stretching. Big Mac did the same, yawning as well. Spike had been once again called away to Canterlot on Royal business. What, Twilight could never figure out. Spike didn't offer an explanation and she didn't pry. Big Mac shook his head, shaking his mane into place, and trotted downstairs to prepare breakfast. Twilight smiled to herself. Every morning he would get up and make a simple, but delicious, breakfast for her and Spike before leaving for Sweet Apple Acres. He even tidied up after himself. A brush tugged through her mane, held by magic, and loosened out all of the knots she developed at night. Sometimes Twilight envied Big Mac with his short and scruffy mane.

Humming and the sweet smell of oat pancakes filled the library by the time Twilight had finished brushing out her mane and tail. She took a little longer than usual, her mind drifting to the future and when her family would become complete. She, tired and exhausted, would smile at Big Mac as she cradled her foal for the first time, maybe weeping at it's beauty. Then Big Mac would kiss her and take the foal, his normally stoic demeanour replaced with pride and maybe even shedding a few tears of joy as well. The doctor would pronounce the foal fit and healthy before everypony would visit to congratulate them, even Princess Celestia herself. It was always what Twilight had dreamed about and each day she woke up was one less until her dream came true.

So why didn't Twilight feel as happy as she should? She was with a stallion she cared for who cared for her back, not to mention he was the father of her foal and had pledged to support her no matter what decision she made regarding it. Big Mac was kind, caring and hard working. So why didn't she feel that happy when she thought of them a few months down the line? The brush settled down onto the desk. Shouldn't she feel happy about her and Big Mac? They were going out, they were living together and they were expecting a foal. It was a family, her family. Twilight ran a hoof over her stomach. Was she only going with him because of the foal? She knew of other single mothers around Ponyville, but they had planned to have kids. None had been caused by alcohol, at least as far as she knew. The mare let out an uncertain sigh and stood, her body calling out for nourishment. She cast one last look in the mirror then trotted back downstairs, a smile growing as the scent of breakfast welcomed her.

Big Mac gave her one last kiss before leaving for Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight watched him go, still thinking about her future with him. Breakfast had been delicious, as usual, and they had talked about anything that came to mind. Well Twilight did. Big Mac remained silent, smiling gently as he occasionally stole a glance at the foal. She didn't mind, in fact she liked it. Twilight had found herself preferring a silent stallion to a talkative one. Add to that he always wore a loving and caring smile whenever she was around couldn't help but make her day. So why didn't she feel that same warm feeling when she imagined what the birth of their foal would be? Her usually logical mind couldn't produce an answer which troubled her. Big Mac was soon lost to sight and Twilight went back inside, packing a few things for the day with the girls ahead. A few books on pregnancy and foals that she had yet to read, along with a few blank note books and quills. Pinkie always came up with mouth watering recipes and Twilight wanted to write them down, more for her use than anything else. The pink pony could remember each and every recipe she'd ever made since becoming a baker. Twilight levitated each item into her saddlebags and left for Sugarcube Corner. Maybe a day with her friends would lift her head from the clouds.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own My Little Pony. It belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter Five

'Twilight, darling, how are you?' Rarity asked as she opened the door to greet her guest.

'A little queasy, actually.' Twilight responded as she followed the fashion conscious unicorn into the back of her shop. At this comment Rarity grew worried.

'Is it the foal? Is it okay?'

'The foal's fine Rarity. I just had a bit too much to eat with Pinkie.' Rarity breathed a sigh of relief then made a disapproving noise at her friend's actions.

'You really should be careful of what you eat, Twilight. Sugary snacks like that will do no good for your foal.' The lavender unicorn grinned sheepishly.

'I know. But Pinkie always manages to make them taste so wonderful! We had to make a whole new batch of cupcakes, seeing as we managed to eat a dozen between us.'

'Twilight, you should know better than that. When my mother was pregnant with Sweetie Belle she went on a strict diet the moment she found out, just like she did with me.'

'Well she didn't seem to mind we ate a whole batch.' Twilight said as she settled next to Rarity's sewing desk.

'Pinkie would eat cupcakes for the rest of her life if she could. A dozen of them shared with a friend is nothing.' Rarity told her as she began selecting different cuts of cloth.

'I wasn't talking about Pinkie.' The cloth froze in mid-air as Rarity registered what her friend had said. She squealed and grabbed the unicorn's hoof.

'It's a girl?' She asked. Twilight shook her head.

'Call it a mother's instinct but I like to think it's a girl.'

'Have you thought of a name?'

'No. Big Mac and I are going to wait until later to think one.' Rarity dropped the hoof.

'If you ever need any help on deciding, I have a selection of books with just perfect names for foals. Now, onto business.' The cuts of cloth resumed their flight as Twilight and Rarity began discussing what would and what wouldn't do on a dress for pregnant mares, with Twilight wearing most of the finished pieces. Thankfully her career as a fashion model for expectant mothers came to a close when a timid knock on the door announced Fluttershy had arrived. Twilight quickly removed the current dress and folded it neatly away whilst Rarity brought the shy Pegasus in.

'Hi girls. Ready to go?'

'Of course, Fluttershy. I just need to-' Rarity turned back to Twilight, only to see she had already removed and folded away the clothes. 'Put the dress away. Never mind. Shall we?' The three of them left the boutique and headed to the spa.

Aloe and Lotus welcomed them warmly and set about pampering their every need. Twilight only had her hooves seen to and spent most of her time relaxing in the Jacuzzi, using the time to read through her book. Or at least tried to. Instead of focussing on what she should expect from carrying a foal, her mind would think about her earlier feelings towards Big Mac and whether she was with him because she wanted to or because of the foal. The book was eventually abandoned and Twilight just lay there, mulling over her relationship with the farmer pony. Yes, she liked him. But liking wasn't the same as loving. Did he even feel the same? Or was he doing what she was and trying for the sake of the foal? Her brow creased as she continued to think. Twilight wanted to bring up her foal in a loving environment with both parents present but if she didn't love Big Mac, how could she be sure the foal would have a stable life? Twilight couldn't be sure. At some point she or Big Mac would decide enough was enough and end it all. Then how do you explain to a foal that mommy and daddy never loved each other, instead that they tried to be a couple for the sake of providing the foal with a family? Once again her mind failed to produce a reasonable answer. Twilight sighed and decided she needed to have a long talk with Big Mac. The unicorn got out of the water and said goodbye to her friends, saying she was tired and thanked them for the spa. Outside the weather team were busy preparing a heavy cloud cover for tonight's scheduled rain storm. Twilight picked up her pace and made it back to the library just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

Rain lashed down as Twilight lit a few candles to see by. The clock on the wall crept round to four in the afternoon, about Big Mac's usual time to appear. As if on cue the door opened and a soaked and slightly shivering red stallion entered, wiping his hooves on the door mat. Twilight handed him a towel to dry himself with. He accepted and rubbed his face with it, the usual smile appearing after he finished. It vanished when he saw Twilight's face.

'Big Mac? I think we need to have a talk.' Her voice lacked its usual enthusiasm, replaced with a more sombre tone. He sat down next her, letting the unicorn settle her head on his broad shoulder.

'About?' he asked when she was comfortable.

'Us. The foal. Our relationship.' She sighed. 'I want to know that we're doing it because we _want _to, not because we _have _to. I-I just want to know if it's genuine or not.'

'Ah don't know Twi. At first Ah gave us a shot because ya'll were carrying mah child. But now Ah'm not sure if it's still the reason.' He nuzzled the top of her head, breathing in the scent of lilacs he'd grown to love. 'But whatever the reason, Ah will support you and the foal. No matter what.'

'But I don't want support.' Twilight stood and began pacing. 'I want a stallion who loves me and will love my foal. I can't have one and not the other.'

'What makes ya think Ah don't love ya? Or some other stallion would hate our kid?'

'We've only been going out for three weeks and that's because you got me pregnant! Before that I barely knew you. The most you've ever said to me before that was maybe ten words in a single sentence.' She paused. 'And that was all on the night before we woke up together. Plus what kind of stallion can ever truly love another's foal?' Big Mac looked down.

'Ah could.' Twilight stopped and looked at him.

'You could? But how do you know that?' Big Mac went quiet and continued to stare down at the floor.

'Ah've only been in a two other relationships before ours. Both left me after a few months for some other stallion. But the first mare was an Earth pony who had just come out of a rocky marriage with some Pegasus and she had this kid who was about Applebloom's age. Cutest thing Ah'd ever seen and she thought of me like another daddy. Made me all sorts of drawings of me and her as a happy family. Then one night as Ah put her to bed she whispers that she loves me. Ah actually cried a little and said it back.' The stallion paused as old memories came back to him. Twilight saw a solitary tear creep down his cheek and she wiped it away.

'What happened to her?'

'Her ma got back with her pa the next day and left me. Turns out Ah was just used to get back at him. Ah never saw that little filly again, but Ah never forgot what she said to me.' He let out a juddering breath. 'Ah never really got over it.' Twilight wrapped him in a hug as more tears began to fall.

'Big Mac, I'm so sorry.' He sniffed and she held out a tissue. He took it and blew his nose.

'Don't be.' Twilight leant against his shoulder again, closing her eyes. 'So what about you? How do you feel about our relationship?'

'I don't know. I love what we have now but when I think ahead to when the foal is born, I don't feel as happy as I am now.'

'Ya want to know if what we have is true, don't ya?' She nodded. 'Well maybe we should take some time apart to see if it is.' Twilight opened her eyes and looked at Big Mac.

'Are you sure?' He nodded. 'But what if I meet a stallion who I really like?'

'Then Ah'll be happy for ya. So long as you and the foal are happy, Ah'll be happy.' Twilight let her head fall back to the shoulder. 'Ah'll be happy.'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own My Little Pony. It belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter Six

Twilight shifted uncomfortably. She was trying to bring her gaze to meet Applejack's but couldn't. The glare she was receiving was too intense.

'Ah'll ask again. Why have ya'll decided to break up with mah brother three weeks after ya'll got together and have a foal on the way?' The farmer's tone was low.

'It-it's complicated.' Was all Twilight had managed to offer. She and Big Mac had broken up three days ago and Applejack had finally managed to corner her in the library. Twilight was sat on the floor whilst the Earth pony towered over her.

'Complicated? Complicated! Mah brother is the father of that foal ya'll are carrying. Ya can't just say to him it's over with something like that looming over the two of ya. So don't give me none of that 'it's complicated' stuff. Tell me why ya'll called things off with mah brother.'

'I-I can't. Please, AJ, we have our reasons. But we don't want to tell them to anypony else.' Twilight managed to meet the farmer's glare, her eyes threatening to cry. Applejack relented.

'Fine. But Ah hope ya'll manage to patch things up again. Mah brother has been hurt from a break up before. Ah don't want to see it happen again.'

'I know about that mare with the filly. Believe me; I don't want to hurt him.'

'Ah know, Twilight.' Applejack sighed and sat down next to the unicorn. 'So if ya can't tell me why, can ya at least what ya are planning to do now? He is the father and ya can't cut him out completely.'

'I don't plan on keeping him away from the foal. He says he'll give me some money each week towards it if we don't get back together. And then he's going to be there as much as possible to help during the first few months. He won't be stopped from seeing the foal, AJ.'

'That's not what Ah mean. What are ya going to do until the foal arrives? There are plenty of single stallions in Ponyville and more than a few wouldn't mind you going on a date with them.' Twilight rubbed her stomach. The foal had grown a lot and it was just beginning to show.

'Even though I'm pregnant with Big Mac's child?'

'Uh-huh. They don't really care. These are the kind of stallions who want you for you.' Just like she'd wanted. But what if she met one who she fell for? What would that do to Big Mac? Sure, he'd said he would be happy for her and the foal, but would he be happy for himself?

'I don't know AJ. I want me and Big Mac to work out, but seeing other stallions whilst I'm still carrying his foal seems wrong.' Applejack wrapped a hoof round her friend.

'Then maybe that means ya'll want to get back with mah brother.'

'Or I'm carrying one stallion's foal and seeing another at the same time.' Twilight countered. She and Big Mac had agreed they would try to see others whilst they were apart to see if they actually wanted to be with each other. 'AJ, if things do work out between me and another stallion I won't cut off Big Mac. But what if he finds a mare and I don't find somepony for me?' Applejack withdrew her hoof and fell silent. 'What?'

'Big Mac hasn't been on a date with another mare for three years. Not since he was left for the second time over another stallion. He was worried he'd get his heart broken again.' She sighed. 'That's why Ah wanted ya'll to get back together. To avoid that.' The farmer pony stood and made her way to the door. 'Ah'm not asking for much, Twi. Just for ya to give Big Mac another chance. He cares for ya, and the foal. And Ah hate seeing him so sad.' She left, leaving Twilight alone to think over what had been said. Big Mac was sad? Did she really mean that much to him or was it because of the foal? The unicorn suddenly found herself wishing she had somepony to give her a reassuring hug and tell her it would all work out in the end. But there was nopony around. Spike was still in Canterlot, her friends were busy and she and Big Mac had split up. Maybe they'd been a little quick to call the relationship over. They both still had feelings for each other. But Twilight and Big Mac had agreed to give it more time, a month at most, before reaching any decisions. Sighing, the unicorn mare went upstairs to her bed, hating how big and empty it felt without Big Mac, to think some more.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing Twilight knew it was dark outside and she was shivering. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was nearly eight at night. Her stomach growled at not being fed. She rubbed it and where the foal was.

'Sorry you two. I've just been so preoccupied recently.' Twilight gave them a final stroke then went downstairs to prepare a late dinner for herself. That was another thing she missed about Big Mac. If she fell asleep and missed a meal he would save her some for when she woke up. He never seemed to mind at all, just kissing her on the head as he brought it over.

As Twilight ate her small salad her mind wandered over the time she had spent with the Earth pony. Waking up each morning in each other's hooves, that smile he reserved just for her and the way his broad shoulder seemed to call to her whenever they sat next to each other. Twilight stopped eating and asked herself why she'd given that up. Because she wanted to know if it was real or not? If it hadn't been, they wouldn't have shared moments like that if they weren't in love to some degree. Hay, Big Mac had said if it were any other mare who'd dragged him away from that party he would have just walked them home. But with her, he'd thrown it all aside and let her take him to her bed. And what about her? She'd wanted her first time to be with somepony she loved and she'd singled out him out of all the stallions there and taken him home. Was it subconscious? Or did she do it on purpose? Her stomach growled again, prompting Twilight to continue eating. Could it really be that simple? Did she love Big Mac on some base level which he had returned? Twilight finished her salad and cleared the bowl away. Maybe a late night reading would help clear her head or at least settle the thoughts that were flying through her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own My Little Pony. It belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter Seven

Twilight selected one book at random and plucked it from the shelf. It was one she hadn't read too often, but enough times to know it would be good. She took it upstairs and placed in on her bed. Twilight followed and wriggled under the duvet to get warm, once again missing the presence of Big Mac. Turning her attention away from the absent stallion and to the book, the unicorn familiarised herself with the story. It was a science fiction story, set partially on Equestria and on another planet not too far away, and followed the crew of the second planet's navy as they tried to defect to Equestria and bring a new and nearly undetectable ship with them. She had found it an enjoyable read the first time but tonight she couldn't focus. Her mind kept drifting to Big Mac and how lonely she now felt. It wasn't until she had reread the same line three times did Twilight give up and put the book down. She leant back and let her mind wander. Big Mac was everything she could have hoped for. Kind, caring and loving. He would always make time for her and didn't mind if she had an all night study session. The stallion had even carried her to bed once and tidied away her books afterwards.

Why had she thrown it all away? Twilight curled up into a ball beneath the covers and trailed a hoof over her stomach and the foal. It reminded her of mornings with Big Mac but couldn't quite grasp that same feeling she felt every time his hoof had tickled her. She took her's away. Would the stallion ever take her back after all she'd said and done to him? Twilight had, possibly, broken his heart for a third time and final time. And it crushed hers. He had been trying to do his best for her and the foal, doing everything to make her happy even at his expense. Now he'd given up his happiness so she could try to find it with somepony else. Twilight felt a tear fall, then another. Soon she was silently crying in an empty bed in an empty house. She didn't want this. She didn't want _a_ special somepony. She wanted Big Mac. The clock struck half past nine as Twilight got to her hooves, her head full of worries. But there was one she could get rid of right now. The unicorn grabbed her scarf and strode down to the front door, ready to make the journey to Sweet Apple Acres. But as she was about to place a hoof on the door somepony knocked on it. Twilight froze as a second then a third knock sounded.

'Twilight? It-it's Big Mac. Ah need to talk to ya.' He knocked again. 'Please?' Twilight opened the door to see a tired and scruffy Big Mac standing there. His eyes were bloodshot with bags under them and his mane was greasy. The unicorn guessed he hadn't been sleeping well.

'Are you okay?' He shook his head and looked down.

'Ah have something Ah need to tell ya. And Ah needed to tell ya as soon as possible.'

'What?'

'Ah-Ah found a mare. And Ah love her more than anything in Equestria.' Twilight's face fell. She was too late.

'Do I know her?' Big Mac didn't say anything. Instead he raised his head and nuzzled Twilight before kissing her gently on the lips. Her brain didn't process it for a full three seconds then when it finally did her body had already reacted, wrapping it's hooves round the stallion's neck and pulling him inside. They stayed locked together in that kiss until forced up to breathe. Before either could say anything Twilight kissed him back, more forcefully this time, and began crying. They separated.

'Twi, Ah'm sorry Ah even thought about leaving ya. Ah couldn't sleep, Ah couldn't eat.' He kissed her again. 'Ah-Ah love ya. And Ah never want to leave ya.' She wept and hugged him.

'I love you too. And I'm sorry I ever thought any different.' She ran a hoof through his ragged mane. 'Can you ever forgive me?' He nodded and kissed her again, a few tears of his own beginning to spill. They sat on the floor, weeping and kissing, for what felt like hours. It eventually trailed off and they held each other.

'Big Mac?' Twilight asked. Her head was back in it's rightful place on his shoulder.

'Yes Twi?' He sounded tired, but alert.

'I-I want to know what it's like to be with somepony who loves me.' She raised her eyes to his, violet locking with green and both raw from crying. He smiled and nodded, rubbing his nose against hers.

'Okay.' They kissed once more as both rose and made their way to Twilight's bed.

Twilight sighed in joy as she rested her head on Big Mac's foreleg. She was exhausted, fighting to stay awake and enjoy what she was feeling that bit longer. Her coltfriend was breathing steadily behind her, but he wasn't asleep. Not yet. It had been everything Twilight had thought it to be and more. Big Mac had been gentle, taking things slowly at first then, and only at her insistence, had sped up. They'd both climaxed at the same time and were now basking in the afterglow and each other's company. Now Twilight knew why she'd taken Big Mac home with all her those weeks ago. She felt her eyes grow heavy as sleep called out to her. The unicorn couldn't fight it any longer.

'I love you Big Mac.' She whispered as her eyes finally closed and dreams filled her once worried head. Big Mac smiled and kissed the top of her head and traced a hoof over her stomach, getting a reflex smile from the sleeping mare.

'Ah love ya too Twilight. Ah love ya too.' He shifted so he was more comfortable and rested his head above hers before letting sleep claim him too.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own My Little Pony. It belongs to Hasbro.**

Chapter Eight

Twilight slowly woke up, feeling the familiar presence of her husband's foreleg on her shoulder. She smiled and cuddled up to the stallion, giggling as he sighed in his sleep and on reflex drew her closer. She loved him; there was no doubt in her mind about that. And he loved her back with equal measure. Twilight cringed whenever she thought back to when they had first started going out and when he'd suggested they take time away from each other to see if it was real or not. It had lasted three days before a ragged and sleep deprived Big Mac had shown up on her doorstep just as she was about to head to Sweet Apple Acres. He had kissed her and declared his love for her. She'd kissed back, declaring her love as well. Then Twilight smiled and buried her head into Big Mac's chest as she remembered what had followed. And how her dreams had come true. Then he'd proposed and she'd accepted. Their wedding had been lavish and all of Ponyville was invited. Both Princess Celestia and Luna had graced it, along with Shining Armour and Cadance. And if her happiness couldn't grow any further, Twilight had given birth a short month later to a beautiful unicorn filly. Her proud parents had immediately named her Mystical Orchard.

Big Mac nuzzled the top of his wife's head as he woke up, the scent of lilacs greeting him. Twilight reached up and kissed him on the cheek. In the two years they'd been together she never forgot to give him that. The red stallion kissed back and drew her even closer.

'Good morning Twi.' She kissed him again. 'What are you going to be doing today?'

'The usual. Working and looking after our daughter whilst waiting for my husband to come home.'

'Ah thought so.' He sighed. 'Ah hate mornings like this.'

'Why?' Twilight closed her eyes and listened to the steady heartbeat of Big Mac.

'Because Ah have to get up and leave ya.'

'Oh.' She almost fell asleep again, lying there and listening to the rhythmic beat. She would have if the tiny patter of young hooves hadn't announced the arrival of her daughter.

'Mommy, can I join?' Twilight nodded and Big Mac released her, letting a small, dark lavender unicorn filly slide in between the two. She fidgeted until she was resting with her head on Twilight's chest and looking up at Big Mac.

'And how's mah little apple?' he asked.

'Great. Can we visit Auntie AJ and Applebloom today? I really had fun last time and Applebloom said she might let me into her club!' Both her parents rolled their eyes.

'Now Mo, what have I told you about your manners?' Twilight said. The little filly scrunched her brow as she tried to think back. Her face lit up with realisation then fell when she remembered what her mother meant.

'Sorry Mommy. How are you today Daddy?' He chuckled.

'Better now that mah daughter is here _and _she remembered what her mom taught her.' Orchard giggled and settled down. Twilight smiled and nuzzled the top of her daughter's head.

'What about me?' she whispered into the filly's ear. The little pony jumped.

'How's mommy?' she asked quickly.

'Always fine whenever you're around.' She wrapped Orchard in a hug. 'But Auntie AJ is in Canterlot with Auntie Rarity to try on a dress. And she left Applebloom with Auntie Pinkie.' The filly gasped in delight.

'I get to visit Auntie Pinkie?' Twilight nodded. 'I love Auntie Pinkie. She makes all the best sweets and always gives me some.'

'Well if a certain filly tidies up all her things and cleans her teeth after breakfast, she might be taken over in time to become an official taste tester.' Orchard squealed at the idea and shot off to tidy her room. With her gone, Twilight and Big Mac resumed their morning cuddle.

'Ah wonder where that filly gets her energy from.' Big Mac wondered. 'Ah was never that fast when Ah was a colt.'

'I wasn't. Though Shining Armour was always the sporty one in our family. Maybe I'm a carrier of it.' Twilight stared off into the distance as she thought over the various books she'd read on pony genetics.

'Ah don't care. So long as she's happy.' Big Mac kissed his wife one last time then let go, sighing. Twilight sighed too as both climbed out of bed.

'What kind of things do they need you to do on the farm today?' Twilight asked as she straightened out the bedcovers.

'Just check all the trees are okay and the animals are fed. Simple things like that.' Big Mac shook his mane out and left to prepare breakfast for the three of them. Spike had moved out to a small house of his own to give Twilight and Big Mac some space for Mystical Orchard and had taken to the bachelor lifestyle. Twilight couldn't help but smile at the thought of Spike growing up. He'd been something of a cross between a son and a brother to her, and she would always think of him like that. Even when he got to be a towering, fire breathing dragon. Orchard zoomed past her mother and downstairs as soon as she heard the oat pancakes begin to cook. Twilight shook her head and followed at a much more leisurely pace. Big Mac looked up and offered her the second pancake of the day. Orchard had already devoured hers and was waiting for her next one.

'So what time do you think you'll be back?' Twilight asked as she began to eat her breakfast. It was another perfect creation.

'Ah think sometime around one. There ain't much to do.' Big Mac finished cooking another pancake and placed in front of the young filly. 'Why?'

'Just wondering.' Twilight said. Big Mac raised an eyebrow but said nothing in return. They finished breakfast and soon the stallion was saying goodbye to his family. He left after one last kiss from each. Twilight watched him go then made sure her daughter had done as she'd promised before taking her to visit Pinkie and Applebloom.

Twilight readied the two candles on the table and made sure that the bottle of wine was just right then sat back to wait. Orchard had been left in the capable hooves of Pinkie and Applebloom at Sugarcube Corner, leaving Twilight free to prepare the library. Everything was set how she had planned it and now all she had to do was wait. The clock slowly ticked round to one and as if on cue the door opened and Big Mac walked in. Twilight stood and drew him into a kiss.

'Ah take ya missed me?' he asked after they broke for air.

'Yes.' Twilight kissed him again and led him to the table. He raised an eyebrow at the set up.

'Did Ah miss something?' He thought over the various dates in his mind. Their wedding anniversary wasn't for two months. Both of their birthdays had just happened and-

'I did.' Twilight said. Big Mac blinked. Then a grin began to creep over his face.

'Are ya sure?' he whispered. Twilight nodded and was wrapped in a hug. 'Ah-Ah don't know what to say.'

'I do.' Twilight kissed him gently and began leading him upstairs. 'We won't be able to do this for a while. So let's make the most of it.' Big Mac followed obediently, still smiling. He was going to have another foal!


End file.
